Darlene and the helpful tramp
by jamarx93
Summary: ok not my best fanfic ever dont have to come to me about grammer just a nice story on my oc having a wonderful relationship with Charlie lucky her you see she has to pay the next rent or she will be thrown out eer since she was abandond as a baby her family left her with no money so with help of a tramp her worries will forever fade.


Title of story: Darlene and the helpful Tramp yeah chap 1!

It was a stormy wet winter night and a car that was drove by an angry family who lost all but them selves just for the sack of their immigrant charges so they were forced to move out of USA! How mean but they had no choice. And so off they drove the African family to the harbor but one of the family member was a small cute baby girl who was the third in her African family and her family got very angry how she was getting in the way of everything so decide to dump the poor baby to a smelly garbage dump and left without even glancing back with guilt.

Now this was sad in deed but not all so sad as the young baby girl cradled with curiosity at he huge smelly garbage place with so much to explore so she crawled out of her comfy blanket and began to look at all the wonderful things to touch and smell. As the baby girl crawled all night long she got really tired so decided to take a rest in what appears to be a pile of toys a doll and horse a rocking horse of that and began to crawl right in the pile of broken toys and dreamt of good things as a rich owner of the garbage dump gathered up the sack of toys to take home to his children and drove away until the rain has stopped to allow the streets to be filled with homeless of the kind.

When the little baby woke from her slumber she came to be in what appears to be a soft and warm sheet of blankets and saw she must been dreaming but turns out it was not. The man who owned that smelly garbage dump glanced at the little baby as his own baby children joyfully played with the broken toys and thought and thought how to tell the wife as the baby girl continued her peaceful slumber with confusion.

Summer of late 1918s of the time of being a kid when you can't

Darlene was busy collecting all signals and pennies and all sorts of money to their rightful sacks and placed them back in the vault and quickly shut the big metal door but it was too late.

"Darlene! What on earth?" shouted the mister of Wealthy Owns Bank.

"Sir um sorry I was cleaning inside when the blimey things!"

Said Darlene with fear.

Charlie was hungry and tried his best to look for money on the ground no luck ever since his mother passed away leaving nothing with money to help pay for things and his lazy father dunked all the time who never once though of a job.

"That old sogg that will teach him" said Charlie Chaplin as he came close to the town's bank and hear a raging fight from inside.

Charlie found the fighting from inside were the banks vaults were and saw an angry big man yelling and thrashing his arms to a girl who was begging for mercy. Charlie didn't like how man treat women the same how he hated how his father treated him and his girlfriend and went over to kick the man in the shin for someone his size he can take any man with just a kick he got that from his older brother who taught him slef defense before he left for war.

"Who are you!?" asked the girl to the tricky boy.

"I'm Chaplin and we need to run!" and both ran outside and down the streets with the angry banker behind.

Darlene was about to give up and let her father yell at her more if it was not for the boy Chaplin she was all so grateful as she stopped to catch her breath and took a long glance at her savor but suddenly her breathing pattern took in with her heart. Chaplin had the most beautiful white snow skin with black raven curly hair and was wearing a long sweater over a heavy winter coat all in black no color and somehow Darlene liked how he was only dressed in black but didn't want to look too delighted and shrugged off the thought. 

"Thanks back there I mean really I never knew someone you're size can take a person that big of a size?" amazed by his fighting skills she didn't realize his shy look.

"It was nothing miss I taken someone like that before nothing much"

"oh but it was I must sound stupid but now where can I go and do my grandmother promised me a house when I came in my adopted family now what?" said Darlene.

Charlie thought for a minute and remembered his father kept a hidden stash of money hidden in his bed room which he was abandon but this was important and he needed a punishment for hiding the stash anyways how does he know he can hear the old fart laughing and wrinkling the stuff from his own bed room and tolled Darlene and left her with wonder.

It's been a half an hour and no sign of the boy and thought on how she first laid her eyes on him why must such beauty in one small and yet strong boy she must not she can't but she knows it is she must or else who else could she trust. Just then came a loud bang of a gun of some sort and made Darlene bolt through the alley she and Chaplin were until through and old cellar door saw blood and quickly grabbed the poor boy not even caring about the raging man behind her.

Charlie though this was it and knew nothing matters anymore but felt wet droplets on his face and opened to a crying girl of pride and sorrowful. The bank servant girl was crying for him but why he failed her he tried to run he really did but his father so also wept with sadness as the police officer took the boy in his arms next to the girl and asked what happened and just tolled right there with the girl pounding the floor with anger and sadness as the police officer she must have gone to listened to Charlie's story.

Fall of late 1921 full grown and more aware of life.

Darlene smiled with pride as she swept her house floor and went to finish up her gumbo stew from her dead grandmothers recipe and thought how did I ever get to be so cheerfully like this but didn't care she had guest waiting for her stew and needed her dinning room clean. Speaking of cleaning she wondered where that tramp was and found the tramp on the floor scrubbing like madness with his feet what? She thought.

"Hey tramp how many times I must tell you my floor is not a skating rink!" shouted to the tramp known as her friend Charlie who didn't seam to care.

Darlene had to make him stop she didn't want the house rent owners to hear as she ran to grab the tramp but was pulled on the ride as Charlie held onto Darlene as she thrashed to stop but wont but fun was over when they crashed into the washing materials and landed in the washing tub all soaked and wet but clean as both laughed and got dinner ready.


End file.
